


Indulgence

by DearMissV



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMissV/pseuds/DearMissV
Summary: David and Julia decide to experiment in the bedroom and indulge in a fantasy or two.“She smirked and then strolled back over to the bed, but not without making sure to sway her hips a little more than usual.”
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79
Collections: In Lockdown With Keeley





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another (far smuttier) response to the In Lockdown With Keeley Challenge! 
> 
> It’s my first time writing smut btw, so please keep that in mind 😬

They’d been talking about it on and off for weeks before they actually decided to indulge a little and give it a go. And what an experience! David has never felt anything like it, he thought he knew what it would be like but actually experiencing it was something else entirely. 

Julia could largely be credited as the one who was more adventurous in bed, but David had his moments, too. He didn’t mind a little experimentation now and again. In fact, he’s had a fantasy in mind for some time and quietly broached the topic with her one night after they got home and were completely relaxed. She’d been hesitant but curious. They decided to think about it some more and wait until they both felt ready to try. 

He found out only a week later... He always wondered what it would be like to hand over control to someone else completely. 

He found himself spread out on their large bed. Julia straddled his hips, and he held her around her waist helping to keep her steady. He wore nothing but his tie and looked quite dishevelled. Julia, meanwhile, was completely clothed and looked as impeccable as she always did. She leaned down and captured his mouth in a long sensuous kiss. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips before seizing his bottom lip with her own. He gasped quickly when she bit down gently on his swollen, sensitive lip before leaning back and settling her weight on his hips again, her palms resting on his chest. Her hands had been busy while she held his lips captive. She’d slipped the knot of his tie loose and left it hanging limply around his neck. She reached up and gently took one of his hands from her waist, and brought it up to her lips for a quick kiss and a playful nip at the fleshy area at the base of his thumb. She interlocked their fingers and with a cheeky look in her eye, drew his hand up above his head so it rested near the headboard. She then slid his tie from around his neck and slowly began tying it around his wrist first before tying it around the head of the bed. She leant back again when she was done, looking mightily pleased with herself. Her palms returned to their resting place on his chest, her thumbs stroking back and forth in soothing motions. “Not too tight? Shall I continue?” She asked in a low, husky voice he hadn’t heard before. In truth the tie was quite loose and he could probably get out of it if he tried, but he found he didn’t want to. Curiosity got the better of him, and he was so turned on he could barely think straight. He nodded and made a small grunting sound, urging her to continue. 

“Good.” She got off him then much to his horror. She wasn’t going to leave him there was she? She must have seen the look on his face because she laughed lowly and murmured, “don’t worry, I just have to get something.” He was rewarded with a fine view of her arse when she meant over one of the drawers and rummages around for a small while. She let out a sound of triumph when she found what he was looking for. His eyes widened when he saw what she found. Another tie, but this time it was a dark blue one, with lighter stripes. Pretty standard for a tie really, but significant to them. It was the tie he wore the morning after they first slept together. He knew that it was a favourite of hers and slowly he’d begun to favour it too. She smirked and then strolled back over to the bed, but not without making sure to sway her hips a little more than usual. She knelt up beside him, and repeated the same process as the other arm. He was spread eagled, at her mercy, and there was nothing much he could do about it. They’d agreed on a safe word of course, he didn’t think they’d need it but Julia insisted. “For safety,” she’d remarked, and so they settled on ‘lavender’. 

Julia crawled back off the bed and surveyed her handiwork. It was quite the sight and she had to admit that maybe David was into something about playing out their fantasies. She let he eyes travel south, along the broad planes of his chest and abdomen and down to his hips and below. The poor man was seriously turned on if his laboured breathing and twitching cock was anything to go by. She decided to reward his with a bit of a show, and besides she was getting a bit hot and bothered anyway. His eyes followed her every movement as she untucked her blouse from her trousers and undid the buttons. She slid the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms before holding it out to the side and dropping it at her feet. Next she unzipped her trousers and dragged them down over her hips, shimmying her hips as she went and making sure to never take her eyes off his. She stood in her underwear and heels, she went to take her shoes off but just as her hand closed over the heel David interrupted her. “Leave them on,” he breathed. She was all too happy to do so. Standing straight then she reached around her back and unclasped her bra and let it join the rest of her clothes at her feel. 

That would do for now. 

Left in her underpants and heels she joined him on the bed once more and straddled his hips, just as they’d started. She leant forward again and placed her hands on the mattress by his shoulders. Her breasts skimmed over his chest with a feather-like lightness. A barely-there touch that still set them aflame. He groaned and tried to thrust his hips up, desperate for some friction, but she stopped him. She waited there for a moment, leaning over him and looking into his eyes, sharing his breath and smelling his cologne. It got too much eventually and she kissed him, slightly tougher than last time but still lovingly. Julia moves from his lips down to kiss his chest and lick around his nipples, before making her way back up to his lips. She took pity after a short while and pressed her hips down to meet his. They both sighed throatily at the contact. Her underpants were lace, and as she pressed down against him and started rocking slowly and gently, the rough texture rubbed over his throbbing dick. He moaned, and groaned, and swore and begged for her to just take him. The waiting and anticipation of the moment when they’d finally be joined was a kind of delicious torture. Julia was getting pretty desperate too if she was being honest. She hadn’t expected having complete control to be such a turn on. 

She don’t bother taking off her underwear, it would waste too much time. She just dragged the to the side, raised up on her knees, and then ever so slowly sank down into his length. She was met with David’s grunted mutter of, “fuck,” once she was fully settled on him. Julia paused and allowed herself to adjust. This wasn’t a position they did often, not because they didn’t like it, it was just that Julia was usually happy to let David control these things. She’d almost forgotten what it felt like to have David this deep, her weight pushing her down onto him as far as he would go. She made a mental note to use this position more often, it was proving to be a lot of fun. 

She must have paused too long and tried David’s patience because he was tried to thrust up beneath her, trying to get her moving. She raised up again slowly and the sank back down on him. The friction caused by her underwear making it feel even better than it normally would. She kept going like this, milking it for every ounce of pleasure it was worth. She watched through heavy lidded eyes and David’s eyes screwed up and his mouth went slack, as he desperately sucked in air only to release a moan a second later, his arms straining against the toes and his hips snapping up to meet her halfway and force her back up again. They reached a rhythm that was getting difficult to maintain, so so Julia changed position slightly. She went back to leaning over him, with her hands by his shoulders. It changed the dynamic completely. If Julia thought they were close before than she didn’t know what this was. Her entire body rubbed against his in time with their thrusting. Her face was barely a hair's breadth away from his, she could feel his breath against her cheek and could see his pupils dilate further as his gaze met her own. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted his hands on her. He reached out with one hand and pulled on the first tie and set one of his arms free, before doing the same with the other. In a second his arms had wrapped around her tightly and pressed her body down against his. She could barely move but that didn’t seem to matter as David had taken over the thrusting. The final moments were quick. Julia came apart first, groaning into David’s neck as she came. One, two, three, thrusts later and David followed her, moaning her name over and over again as he did so. 

They lay there for a bit as their hearts slowed to a natural rhythm. Julia lying on top of him limply, sweaty and content. David stroked her hair and hugged her around her shoulders, keeping her against him. 

He looked down at her eventually and asked the question that had been on his mind for weeks. “So what’s your sexual fantasy?”


	2. Chapter 2

Julia was not budging an inch. He’d been trying to get it out of her ever since that night she tied him up and had her way with him. He’d underestimated just how stubborn Julia Montague could be. 

He didn’t know why she refused to tell him. She had nothing to be embarrassed about, they’d talked openly about his fantasies. Hell they even acted on his fantasies. She knew he wouldn’t judge her. So he wasn’t sure why she kept changing the subject whenever he brought it up. 

He resolved to try once more, early in the morning before they left for work, and then leave the matter be if she didn’t tell him. 

“For god’s sake David, it’s not possible so what’s the point?” came her exasperated reply. 

Julia knew David thought she was avoiding the question and trying not to think about it, but the opposite was true. She thought about it every time he asked. Imagined what it would feel like if David agreed. But it couldn’t happen. It was impossible. And so she changed topics or distracted him some other way. 

“I just thought it’d be fun,” came his slightly offended reply, “and it doesn’t seem fair that we get to act on my fantasies and not say anything about yours.” 

He did have a point. 

They couldn’t talk much more about it because they had to rush out the door to go to work. But Julia thought about it for the rest of the day. 

Every time she closed her eyes, she thought about it. 

Every time she glanced in his direction, she thought about it. 

In the elevator, leaving work that day, she thought about it. 

She thought about it during the drive home, and while walking up the stairs to their flat. 

She couldn’t escape it. 

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be fucked in my office at work,” she blurted out over dinner. 

David sat back in his chair with a smirk. “And that’s why it’s impossible.” 

“And that’s why it’s impossible,” she repeated. 

David hummed in agreement and looked at her with a quirked brow. “That’s a shame. I think I would have liked fucking you on your desk.” 

Their eyes met across the table. David stared at her, his eyes hot and heavy. Julia swallowed, on the verge of leaping at him and dragging him to bed. She shouldn’t have said anything. Why did she have to go and plant the idea in his head? It’ll only make them want it more. Shit. She shifted in her seat. Her legs firmly crossed. 

David got to work first thing the next morning. If he thought getting Julia’s fantasy out of her was difficult, then actually acting on it would be, in her words, just about impossible. But he wasn’t about to let that daunt him. 

Just walk in with confidence and purpose, that’s all he had to do. 

He dropped Julia off to her office and let Kim take over. Taking the elevator down to the ground floor, he walked through the foyer and into the security guard’s room. Being the Home Secretary’s PPO he was on good terms with all the security guards in the building. They greeted him like an old friend; and when he explained he wanted to have a thorough review of all the security cameras in the building (“for the Home Secretary’s safety, of course”), they were all too willing to hand over the reins while they went on their hourly security sweep. 

Alone at last, David quickly navigated his way around all the screens showing the different cameras for each floor. He found the screens showing level 12, only to see Julia make her way out of her office towards a meeting room. He looked on for a bit, even all the way down here and watching through a camera, he could see she meant business. David shook his head and got back to work, he’d not have much time to do what he needed to do. 

He knew the night guard had his break hour close to midnight, David also knew that the guards liked to spend their breaks in a kitchenette down the hallway. There’d be no one in the security guards office for that hour, but better to be safe than sorry. David quickly found his way to the settings of level 12’s cameras. He was sweating at this point, knowing that if he got caught, it would spell the ruin of his and Julia’s relationship and both their careers. He found it, the button to schedule a shutdown of the entire floor’s cameras. Just what he needed. To be fair they usually used this for maintenance, not for clandestine meetings between lovers. He clicked on it, and ran through the different options. He selected the times he needed, 11:30 to 12:30pm. Just as he clicked ‘select’ and exited out of window, the door handle started rattling and he could hear the guard’s voices outside. He stood up and wiped his hands down his trousers, as if they’d notice his sweaty palms. He assured them he was all done and everything was just as it should be before almost running from the room. 

Next he went to Julia’s personal assistant, Anna. They worked closely due to the nature of their jobs. More often than not, if a change needed to be made to Julia’s schedule because of a security risk, Anna didn’t question it. “Hi Anna. What’s the Home Secretary’s diary look like for tomorrow?” 

“It’s a packed day. Meetings all across the city all morning, lunch with the Lord Mayor and members of the city council, then a session in Parliament later in the afternoon.” 

David pursed his lips and looked at her. “That’s a lot of exposure for one day. All that driving across the city. It poses a security risk.”

Anna looked at the diary. “Those meetings are site specific, but not urgent. Did you want to reschedule them?” Then leaning in so she wouldn’t be overheard, “Julia has been looking tired recently I think. She could probably do with a lie in.” 

David smiled. It was sorted. Sometimes it was as easy as planting an idea in someone’s head. “Aye, you’re right. Reschedule those meetings, I’ll explain everything to her. You’re a gem, Anna,” he said with a wink.

He spent all day planning how he was going to tell Julia. They’d had a run of early nights lately, and so they’d have to go home before coming back. That was fine, it’d make their story more believable. They’d walk in late at night, and say that Julia forgot something important for an early meeting the next day. That should put a stop to any questions. 

It got to the end of the day, another early finish at 5:30. Perfect. Julia collected her coat and bags and made her way out of her office towards David. Sharing a small smile they stepped towards the elevator and made their way down to the car. Julia could sense that David wanted to tell her something. He was fidgety and quiet. Not like him at all. 

They got home and collapsed onto the lounge, and before David could stop her, Julia went and put on some comfier clothes, more than ready to settle in for the night. It was probably for the best though, he’d let her have a rest, have some dinner and then he’d tell her about his plans. Hours passed before he felt Julia was relaxed enough to tell her. 

“Love?” 

“Hmm?” came her hummed reply. She was leaning against his shoulder, her legs stretched out to the other side of the lounge. She spent most evenings like this, claiming it was ‘her spot’. 

“Don’t be mad, but you need to put your clothes back on,” seeing that she was preparing to tell him off he said, “you’ll thank me later. I’ve got it all planned out, I promise.” 

Julia was not impressed. She’d been very comfortable in her spot on the lounge. She stomped off to the bedroom and got changed before meeting him back out in the living room. He had their coats and his car keys in hand. 

“It’s late David.” 

“I know. Hopefully this is worth it.” 

The car ride was mostly silent. The closer they got to the Home Office though, the more Julia began to speak up. “David what’s going on? Why are we back here? We’ve been here all day, we’ll be here tomorrow. I just want to go home.” 

David parked the car, turned off the engine and turned to look at her. “I’ve organised for the security cameras on level 12 to do a scheduled shutdown for an hour. The security guard will be on his break soon. We’ll walk in and say you’ve forgotten something important for tomorrow. I’ve also arranged for all your meetings for tomorrow morning to be rearranged, so you can have a lie in. I hope you’re ready. Your fantasy is about to become a reality.” 

Julia sucked in a deep breath. She stared at him wide eyed. “Tonight?” 

“Tonight,” he confirmed. “But we have to hurry, we’re about to eat into our time.” 

They tried to look composed as they walked through the foyer and explained to the guard their cover story. The guard waved them through, unconcerned about seeing familiar faces at this time of night. 

David spent the whole time waiting for the lift and in the elevator, checking his watch. 11:29 seemed like the longest minute on earth. 

11:29.15

11:29.24 

11:29.39 

11:29.40

11:29.55 

The elevator doors opened as 11:30 struck. Just as they were walking out, David spun Julia in his arms and pressed her against the nearest wall. His lips found hers in a rough kiss as his hands made their way up to cup her face. He nipped her bottom lip and breathed, “we should take this to your office.” 

She nodded and strode quickly towards her office, with David following closely behind. 

David was attuned to Julia’s every movement, so he knew the moment her breathing changed. She was excited. What they were doing was naughty, and dangerous, and thrilling, and nerve-wracking, all at once. She stopped at her office door with a hand on the handle. She looked over her shoulder, knowing that if they crossed the threshold, there’d be no going back. He nodded once. Now was their only chance to do this, and if they didn’t, they’d always wonder what it would have been like. 

Julia exhaled slowly, and pushed the door open. They walked in and stood in the centre of the room, facing each other. They were still a second, both feeling the tension in the air as it built up. Eventually they couldn’t bear it any more and met each other halfway, both grasping desperately at the other’s clothing. Julia kicked off her heels as David tore his coat off, their lips connected the whole time. David grabbed Julia around her waist tightly, and moved to kiss down the column of her neck, desperate to reach that spot by her collar bone that made her weak at the knees. Julia tilted her head to the side to give him more access and moaned as he reached up to unbutton and take off her blouse, palming a breast as he went. As David paid attention to her neck, so too did Julia to his. She wanted, no she _needed_ to feel his bare chest beneath her palms. She started with undoing his tie, throwing it over her shoulder so it ended up somewhere in the room. She undid one button then two, and then three. She got to halfway down his shirt before she got frustrated and tore at his shirt, popping the last few buttons off. 

David was shocked, she’d never acted like this before. “Julia! That was a good shirt.” 

“Shush.” She breathed, nuzzling her nose against his before catching his lips in another searing kiss. “Deep down, you know you like it.” 

Oh man, did he like it. 

He squeezed Julia’s bum and received a raspy moan in reply. “Hold on,” he muttered against her lips. “What? Dav..” he swallowed her squeal with a kiss as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

David spun then around and walked the few paces, pressing Julia between himself and the glass wall. “Shit that’s cold,” she hissed. David hummed against her lips. “I’m sure you’ll warm up soon.” He reached around her back and unclasped her bra, before tossing it over his shoulder so it joined his tie. He couldn’t resist giving her breasts a quick massage as his hands made their way south toward the waistband of her trousers. Julia pressed her hips into his hands, craving the feeling of him touching her where she wanted him most. He was determined to draw the moment out, slowly unbuttoning the waistband, before dragging the zipper down one tooth at a time. He went no further, there was no roughly tugging her trousers off her, no tearing at her underwear. At least not yet. Instead David just pulled the waistband apart as far as it would go. He started with stroking her hip, before tracing a finger up to her belly button and back down to her band of her underwear. He met her eyes then, pupils dilated and with a look of completely focus, he slipped his hand underneath. Julia’s eyes rolled back and a groan enslaved as her head tipped back so she faced the ceiling. David touching her like this was a special kind of torture. 

David kept himself busy, one hand stroking her, while the other massaged a breast, tweaking a nipple firmly before his mouth followed and soothed it with a lick. 

“Desk or lounge?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you want me to fuck you on your desk or on your lounge?” 

Julia could barely think, she was just so focussed on what David was doing with his hands and mouth she didn’t have the ability to think about much else. “The um... the lounge is more comfortable,” she managed to breathe out. 

David moved his hands around the back of Julia’s thighs once more and picked her up, taking her over to the lounge and lying her down gently. She looked wild, her hair awry, lips swollen and red and her eyes wide. She watched his every movement as he stood up and took his trousers and boxers off. He didn’t give her much time to appreciate the view because he nudged her legs apart and was soon lying between them, their chests pressed together. 

He kissed her slowly and tenderly. It was a complete change in tempo from what they had been doing before. They lay there like that for some time, just kissing. It seemed like something they could do forever, they were very good at it after all. As much as Julia adored kissing David, all focus had shifted south. She started squirming against him, her lips still attached to his, yearning for friction. David pulled back slightly and smirked, “you’re impatient.” 

Julia pressed her lips together and hummed in agreement, pushing her hips against his. 

David kissed her again and rocked against her in a slow rhythm. It was enough to keep her from begging but it wasn’t enough to satisfy her. David’s rocking was a false sense of security though because he pulled back suddenly and planted his lips between her thighs. Julia’s eyes rolled back and she gasped loudly at the sensation of his tongue licking at her. This wasn’t the first time David had done this, but somehow it managed to feel better than it always did. Maybe it was something to do with the possibility of being caught, or the excitement of finally doing what she’d only dreamed of, but god was Julia glad for it. David was very careful not to go near her centre. Instead he paid close attention to the surrounding area. He’d switch between licking and sucking hard, and being feather light. David sometimes liked to do that, see how little he had to touch her to set her aflame. And that’s exactly what Julia was, aflame. One hand grasped his curls tightly, pushing his head towards her, while the other gripped the back of the lounge. Her legs had wound their way around so that her heels were kneading the middle of his back. In this moment, her entire world centred on him and what he was doing to her. 

Julia was just settling into a rhythm when her head shot up and she looked down at David. He met her gaze as he sucked firmly on her centre, one of his fingers inside her crooked _just so_. “Fuck David,” she groaned through gritted teeth. Not for the first time, Julia wondered how David knew exactly what to do to completely unravel her. He was in tune with her body in a way that no one else had ever been. David was an enthusiastic lover, more than ready to give just as good, if not better than he received. He was still down there, licking and sucking and nibbling, his thumbs rubbing her hips. Julia felt breathless, dazed and... desperate. 

“David,” she breathed, pulling gently on his hair hoping to get him to meet her gaze once more. “David I need you inside me _right now_.” David looked at her then, and Julia registered a small look of relief in his eyes. “Thank god,” he muttered, as he rose up once more. For the first time Julia could see why he was thankful. His cock was hard, the tip bulging and red. He was more than ready. 

They both let out raspy sighs as David filled her. Both enjoying the feeling of every inch going deep. It seemed they’d been waiting an age for it to happen. And for Julia, she kind of had been, this was her fantasy after all. They started rocking once more, going slow and steady. They took their time and let their hands and lips wonder. It was soft and gentle, which was lovely, but not what either of them needed just now. Julia arched her back so her chest pressed against David’s. She leant up and nibbled his ear, “fuck me David, please.” David picked up the pace immediately, the sound of skin hitting skin sounded throughout the room. He lifted one of her legs and hooked it over his shoulder, milking that angle for all it was worth, and making sure that every thrust was somehow deeper and harder than the last. He nipped her bottom lip before soothing it with a lick, and breathed, “I want to hear you.” 

“Christ, David I’m close. You feel so good.” 

There had been a time when Julia was embarrassed about her tendency to be vocal in bed. Roger couldn’t stand it, not that he ever really made her want to be vocal in the first place. David though, liked hearing her, liked knowing the she was enjoying herself. He’d come to know what each groan and moan meant, he was attentive like that. But he liked it most when she talked to him, telling him exactly what he was doing to her. There was a tone of voice she used in bed that was never used elsewhere, her normally sure and steady voice becoming husky and smooth, interrupted by the occasional gasp. It was a voice that was reserved only for David, and he made it his goal to hear it every time. 

David leant down and covered her body with his, his face level with her breasts. He’d not paid too much attention to them yet. He circled the nipple with his tongue on one while massaging the other. He continued on like that for some time, making sure to alternate breasts. He made the shift from licking to sucking and nibbling. He’d not stopped thrusting this entire time, and now with the attention he was paying on her breasts, it seemed like an attack on all sides. Julia was surrounded by David, by his touch, and taste and smell. She could feel that telltale fluttering in her stomach, she hadn’t been lying to David when she said she was close. 

David could feel that Julia was on the edge, she was gripping him tighter with every thrust. He could see the sweat on her brow, her eyes clamped shut and her mouth hanging open. Her moans had grown louder and louder. “Oh fuck. David. Please,” she begged between pants. Her arms were tangled around his shoulders, so he took one, kissed the palm, and placed it down where they were joined. “Touch yourself. I want to see it,” he ordered. She started in earnest, rubbing that small nub in tight circles. It didn’t take long for her to succumb. He watched and felt as her muscles tightened around him, and her back arched once more. Her voice came out in squeaks and she was tipped over the edge and gave into her orgasm. David followed soon after, the feel of her coming around him was too much to bear. 

He collapsed on top of her, sweaty body against sweaty body. His face was tucked into the crook of her neck. They lay there, catching their breath and gathering their wits. Julia traced a long line up and down his back, from nape to tailbone. David always hated the thought of anyone seeing his scars, much less touching them. That was until Julia came along. With her he found it soothing, and reassuring. She was with him despite all his troubles, despite everything that happened to them. Julia kissed his temple, “we’d best head off; make sure we’re out well and truly before the guard finished his break,” she whispered. 

“You’re right,” David replied with a sigh, getting up from his place on the lounge. 

They dressed quickly, the nights chill cooling their bodies. Just before David walked through the office door he felt her hand slip into his, pressing a few of the buttons from his shirt into his palm before her fingers intertwined with his. “Thank you, for this and the sleep in tomorrow. I feel we may need it,” Julia said as she leant into his side. 

They made their way down in the elevator and walked out into the lobby close to the guard’s room. It was still empty, so David, after casting a quick glance around, went in and double checked the cameras had been shut down. Finding the screens for floor 12 blank, he stole out of the room and gave Julia a small thumbs up. They left the Home Office quickly and quietly, safe in the knowledge that their romantic rendezvous had gone by unnoticed. 

The next day, after a long and luxurious lie in, Julia was back at work. Her 1 o’clock meeting with Anne Sampson had just started but Julia found she was unable to concentrate. The whole time Anne was talking, Julia couldn’t help but remember the sound of David’s groans and the feeling of him inside her. And it all happened there, right where Anne was sitting. She felt hot at the thought. She averted her gaze away from the lounge only to meet David’s own gaze. They stared at each other for one second too long, both reminiscing on the night of stolen pleasure. David smirked at her, knowing that she was thinking the same. His eyes flicked over to Anne, and his head tilted that way too, as if to remind her she was meant to be working. Julia got the hint and gathered her wits about her to continue the meeting. David wasn’t fooled though, he caught her crossing her legs and watched as she took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on her face. She’d enjoyed last night, if he had had any questions about that last night, they’d certainly been answered now. 

Julia’s eyes strayed and landed on him again, taking her time to peruse down the length of his body and back up. Her look telling him that if the conditions were right she’d have him in there fucking her all over again. And to be honest, David wouldn’t complain about that, if the conditions were right of course. 

She’d told him acting on her fantasies would be impossible. Well David was happy to say he’d made the impossible possible, and had the time of his life doing so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
